pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnie Bruce Pratt
Minnie Bruce Pratt (born September 12, 1946) is an American poet, academic, and essayist. Life Pratt was born in Selma, Alabama, and grew up in Centreville, Alabama. She graduated with an honors B.A. from the University of Alabama in 1968, and a Ph.D. in English literature from the University of North Carolina in 1979. She emerged out of the women’s liberation movement in the 1970s and 1980s and has written extensively about race, class, gender and sexual theory. Her political affiliations include the International Action Center, the National Women's Fightback Network, and the National Writers Union. She is a contributing editor to Workers World newspaper. She is a professor of Writing and Women’s Studies at Syracuse University where she was invited to help develop the university’s 1st Lesbian-Gay-Bisexual-Transgender study program. Pratt's domestic partner is author and activist Leslie Feinberg. Recognition Pratt, along with lesbian writers Chrystos and Audre Lorde, received a Lillian Hellman-Dashiell Hammett award from the Fund for Free Expression to writers "who have been victimized by political persecution." Pratt, Chrystos and Lorde were chosen because their experience as "a target of right-wing and fundamentalist forces during the recent attacks on the National Endowment for the Arts." Awards * 2005. Fellowship in Poetry, New Jersey State Council on the Arts * 2003. Lambda Literary Award for The Dirt She Ate * 2002. The Lucille Medwick Memorial Award, Poetry Society of America, \"Picking Up a Job Application\" * 1999. Independent Booksellers Award for Walking Back Up Depot Street * 1991. American Library Association Gay and Lesbian Book Award in Literature for Crime Against Nature * 1990. The Harriete Simpson Arnow Prize for Poetry, from The American Voice * 1990. Creative Writing Fellowship in Poetry, from the National Endowment for the Arts * 1989. Lamont Poetry Selection of the Academy of American Poets for Crime Against Nature Publications Poetry *''The Sound of One Fork''. Night Heron Press, 1981. *''We Say We Love Each Other''. San Francisco: Spinsters Ink, 1985. *''Walking Back up Depot Street: Poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1999. *''The Dirt She Ate: Selected and new poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2003. *''Inside the Money Machine''. Durham, NC: Carolina Wren Press, 2011. Non-fiction *''Yours in Struggle: Three feminist perspectives on anti-semitism and racism'' (with Elly Bulkin and Barbara Smith). Ithaca, NY: Firebrand Books, 1988. *''Crime against Nature''. Ithaca, NY: Firebrand Books, 1990. *''Rebellion: Essays, 1980-1991''. Ithaca, NY: Firebrand Books, 1991. *''S/HE''. Ithaca, NY: Firebrand Books, 1995. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Minnie Bruce Pratt b. 1946, Poetry Foundation. Web, Nov. 19, 2012. See also *LGBT poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Burning Water" *Minnie Bruce Pratt profile & 7 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Minnie Bruce Pratt b. 1946 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *"No Place.", Southern Spaces *"When I Say 'Steal,' Who Do You Think Of?", Southern Spaces, 21 July 2004. *Minnie Bruce Pratt at YouTube *Minnie Bruce Pratt at Amazon.com ;About *Minnie Bruce Pratt at Syracuse University * Minnie Bruce Pratt Official website. *Daily Drafts Minnie Bruce Pratt weblog. Category:1946 births Category:American educators Category:American essayists Category:American poets Category:Lambda Literary Award winners Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Living people Category:People from Selma, Alabama Category:Syracuse University faculty Category:University of Alabama alumni Category:University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics Category:LGBT poets